Udyr
|-|Udyr= |-|Spirit Guard Udyr= Summary Udyr is more than a man—he is a vessel for the untamed power of primal Freljordian animal spirits. When tapping into their bestial natures, he can harness different strengths, channeling untold speed, resilience, and brutal ferocity. With their combined might, Udyr will turn back all those who dare to harm the natural order of the world. Powers and Stats Tier: Low 7-C | At least 7-C, possibly higher Name: Udyr, The Spirit Walker Origin: League of Legends Gender: Male Age: Mid 30s to early 40s Classification: Human, Spirit Vessel, Hirana Temple Guardian, Winter's Claw Ally Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Master hand-to-hand combatant, Enhanced Senses (Able to passively sense the thoughts and emotions of those around him), Empathic Manipulation, Telepathy, Rage Power, Energy Projection (Able to project raw spiritual energy as an omnidirectional explosion), Empowerment (Able to empower himself by channeling the Four Primal Guardian Spirits), Statistics Amplification (Speed Amplification Via Monkey's Agility, Tiger Speed, and Primal Charge), Damage Boost (Via Tiger Stance), Healing (Via Turtle Stance), Forcefield Creation (Via Spiritual Shell), Paralysis Inducement (Can temporarily Stun Via Bear Stance), Fire Manipulation (Via Phoenix Stance) Attack Potency: Small Town level+ (Can fight on-par with Garen, and similarly powerful champions) | At least Town level with Guardian Stance (Far stronger than his base form, Defeated Ao Shin, a storm dragon the size of a small mountain), possibly higher Speed: Subsonic reactions and combat speed (Kept up with Lee Sin, Capable of fighting at speeds comparable to Sejuani) Lifting Strength: Unknown, likely at least Peak human Striking Strength: Small Town Class+ (Rumored to have cracked Rammus' shell) | Town Class Durability: Small Town level+ | At least Town level, possibly higher Stamina: Superhuman (Fought an entire army of Noxian soldiers on his own) Range: Standard melee range, Extended melee range with Tiger Stance claws, Several meters with Phoenix Stance flames Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: High (Has extensive knowledge of the physical and spirit worlds, as well as the knowledge bestowed upon him by the four Guardian Spirits) Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Monkey's Agility:' Udyr gains bonus movement speed and bonus attack speed temporarily every time he uses an ability, stacking up to 3 times. **'Four Stances:' Udyr has no ultimate ability and instead has 4 basic abilities. Each of his abilities provides a passive effect that lasts until he activates a different ability, called his current Stance. Activating any of his abilities will prevent his previous Stance from triggering any more on-hit effects, and will prevent him from activating another ability for a few seconds. *'Tiger Stance:' Udyr's basic attacks generate Tiger stacks on-hit, up to 3. At 3 stacks, Udyr's next basic attack is a Tiger Strike, which deals bonus physical damage as well as instantly dealing any remaining damage from any previous Tiger Strikes. **'Tiger Speed:' Udyr gains bonus attack speed and instantly generates 3 Tiger stacks. *'Turtle Stance:' Udyr's basic attacks generate Turtle stacks on-hit, up to 3. At 3 stacks, Udyr's next basic attack heals him slightly. **'Spiritual Shell:' Udyr shields himself for up to 5 seconds and instantly generates 3 Turtle stacks. *'Bear Stance:' Udyr's basic attacks stun his target. This effect cannot occur on the same target more than once every few seconds. **'Primal Charge:' Udyr gains bonus movement speed and is ghosted for the next few seconds. Additionally, his next basic attack gains bonus range and causes him to leap to his target. *'Phoenix Stance:' Udyr's basic attacks generate Phoenix stacks on-hit, up to 3. At 3 stacks, Udyr's next basic attack unleashes fire in a cone before him that deals magic damage to all enemies hit. **'Phoenix Flame:' Udyr unleashes pulsing waves of fire around himself for 4 seconds, dealing magic damage each second to all nearby enemies for the duration, as well as instantly generating 3 Phoenix stacks. *'Guardian Stance:' As shown in the fight against Ao Shin, Udyr is capable of channeling all four spirits at simultaneously, Greatly boosting all of his stats. However, the effect this has on him is unknown. Key: Base | Spirit Guard Udyr Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Game Characters Category:League of Legends Category:Brawlers Category:Fire Users Category:Energy Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Humans Category:Science Fantasy Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Telepaths Category:Rage Users Category:Empowerment Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Damage Boost Users Category:Healers Category:Paralysis Users Category:Tier 7